


Songs & Pies

by Staubengel



Category: Parks and Recreation, Pushing Daisies
Genre: Andy is a much better choice for him, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm so awesome that it hurts, M/M, also I hate Chuck so freaking much, and sang to myself, awesome songs I wrote, but she was too slow, she doesn't deserve Ned, some slight dirty talk, sorry for April though, things you ship when you're into Staraccuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy loves to entertain Ned by singing him songs while he bakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs & Pies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farakadabra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farakadabra/gifts), [FancyKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/gifts), [Bluethenstaub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/gifts).



> I want to thank three people.
> 
> 1\. Farakadabra, cause she's showing Parks & Rec to me and encouraged me to ship this  
> 2\. FancyKraken, cause she betad this fic and came up with the idea of Andy inventing awful pies  
> 3\. Bluethenstaub, cause she named this ship "Shoe Shine Pie" and you can talk loads of headcanons with her

Ned and Andy didn’t know anymore who had found whom. Or rather they had different opinions about it. Ned was very sure that their first encounter had been when he had found Andy living in a pit outside someone’s home, while being on a midnight walk with Digby. He had come back with blankets, candles and some warm pie and they had talked the whole night.

Andy, however, swore he had been to the Pie Hole before and that Ned had flirted heavily with him and given him a pie for free. Ned was pretty convinced that it hadn’t happened like this. What they both agreed on though was that Ned and Digby had come back with pie the evening after they had first (or secondly) met and then again after that and again after that and that finally he had invited Andy to come home with him to not live in a crappy tent in someone’s backyard anymore. Both had already been “in like” with each other, how Andy loved to call it. But it still had taken another week til Andy had finally kissed his host for the first time. Up to this day he still lived in Ned’s flat, officially having moved in with the little belongings he had that were now generously spread throughout the entire place.

He even had a job now at the “Parks and Rec” department, cleaning people’s shoes in the lobby. He also cleaned Ned’s shoes every now and then, when he was in the mood for it. Sometimes for practice, sometimes just to claim he had done Ned a favour. This way he could try to avoid doing the dishes more often. (“But I cleaned your shoes already! Why do I have to clean the dishes as well?”)

He loved to do Ned little favours in general though. He filled the bedroom with petals and candles and got pizza from the take-away (with Ned’s money, but who cared) so they could have candle light dinner. He left cute messages on Ned’s mirror, written with red lipstick that Ned still didn’t know where it came from and that Ned had to clean up himself later. He played “sophisticated snob-waiter, like in some super lame-ass restaurant where it’s 100 bucks for a dessert” in the Pie Hole, being so goofy that Olive had to spent more time on making up for his behaviour than doing her own waitress-job. And also – and that he did most of the time – he loved to bring his guitar and play Ned little songs while he baked in the kitchen.

Right now he was sitting on the kitchen counter as well, his guitar on his lap, playing on it while Ned was rolling out the dough. Digby was lying in front of him, taking a nap. He loved it when Andy played the guitar. He always threw himself on the ground and rolled around happily when Andy did it.

 _“Oo-oo-oooh_ , _”_ Andy hummed. “Hey, I wrote a song for you, listen to that.

_Ned, ooooh, Ned_

_I wanna see you na-ked_

_So I can gaze at your glorious butt.”_

Ned shook his head but he had to grin, his cheeks turning a bit redder than they usually were.

“What rhymes on butt though,” Andy mused. “Huh… Nut… Cut… Flood… Shut… No, that’s all not good. I need to change that line.”

“I hope you don’t plan on singing this at the next Rathole-evening,” Ned said, “or I will have to cancel that.”

“No, don’t cancel the Rathole!” Andy begged. “I have such a great new song for that! It’s called ‘Listen With Your Mouth’ and it’s super poetic! Here, convince yourself.” He started playing his guitar again.

_“Ears are the best organs there is_

_Cause they are what you listen to music with._

_But you can’t shove a pie in there – ew, that’s gross!_

_So a tongue is the second best, coming close._

_Forget your ears and listen with your mouth._

_Eat a pie and taste it with your mouth.”_

“That’s beautiful,” Ned managed to bring out quite seriously. “I’m sure people will love it.”

“You think so?” Andy asked with a huge smile on his face. Ned loved this smile. There was nothing sweeter than this smile in the whole world, not even his sweetest pies. “Awesome! The next Rathole-evening is gonna be so cool!”

“Rathole” was a name Andy had come up with (who else). It was a name for those evenings where Ned left the Pie Hole open til midnight and where Andy and his band, the Mouse Rats, gave live concerts so that people could eat pie and listen to music at the same time. Ned always baked tiny two-bite-pies and gave them ears and a tail. Andy paid him back by having “No hole like Pie Hole” printed on the back of his CD covers. He was cute in his own way like this.

“It will,” Ned agreed and went over to the oven that just had dinged. He put on the oven mitts and took out the newly baked pie.

“Mmmh, that smells delicious,” Andy proclaimed from his seat and put the guitar aside. “What is this?”

“You can try it,” Ned said. “But be careful, it’s hot.”

He came over to Andy and held the pie in front of him. Andy grabbed a spoon and stabbed the pie with it. The joy of a little kid being the first to try granny’s freshly baked cake was written on his features. Ned smiled.

Andy pulled the spoon out again, a big amount of pie heaped on it. “Hot!” Ned reminded him. Andy took a bite.

“Mmmph!” he made, flailing with his arm. “Hot! Hot! Shit! Hot!” Ned only sighed. “Also this is _disgusting!_ What is this?”

“Caramel-marshmallow-M&Ms-gummi bear-pie,” Ned answered. “The one you came up with yesterday and forced me to bake.”

“Eeew,” Andy laughed and took another bite. “It sucks, please don’t put it on the menu.”

“I didn’t plan to,” Ned assured him. He placed a kiss on Andy’s sticky lips and carried the pie over to the table.

“Hey, Ned,” Andy called after him. Ned heard him fumble with something and assumed he tried to find a tissue to wipe his mouth.

“Hm?”

“I wanna make a pie too. A special pie. But I need your help with it.”

“What pie?” Ned wanted to know, putting “Andy’s Special Pie #8” down on the table. He feared the worst. Andy and the kitchen didn’t work together very well.

“A creampie,” Andy giggled.

Ned whirled around in shock, his mouth wide open, to stare at his perverted boyfriend. Andy threw a fruit drops at him.

“Yeeeaaah!” he cheered, throwing his arms in the air as it landed in Ned’s open mouth. “O-face – candy-ball strikes again! I’m the best! That’s my fourth goal this week!”

Ned pouted and crunched on the drops with his teeth while Andy laughed in deep amusement.

“Just kidding, babe,” he giggled, wiping his eye. “I love your O-face, it’s the cutest.”

“If you keep throwing things at it, I won’t make it again,” Ned grumbled, taking off the oven mitts.

“Aaaaaaw, pie-boo!” Andy cooed. “I didn’t mean it like this! Come over here, lemme apologise!”

He reached out with his arms, puppy-eyed and too cute for Ned to turn is back on him. He knew exactly how sweet he was like that. Ned sighed and made his way over to his boyfriend again, carefully stepping over Digby. Andy closed his arms around him and pulled him against his own chest.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, kissing Ned’s brow. “It’s just so much fun.”

“And you’ll do it again,” Ned muttered, frustrated. Andy was like a little child. Which unfortunately also meant you couldn’t really be angry with him.

“Only because your mouth is so inviting like this,” the musician defended himself. Ned snorted. “You want me to put something else in your mouth?” Andy asked.

Ned blushed again with big eyes. Andy giggled once more and pecked his lips.

“I also learned some new polishing-moves. I’d like to try them out on your dick.”

Ned pulled his head back. “Andy!” he scolded helplessly. “Stop that! What if Olive comes in, she can hear us!”

Andy only grinned. “Maybe she wants to join us,” he thought out loud. Ned must look completely and utterly shocked, as his lover began to laugh like mad and gave him a tight hug. “Aw, honey-pie-bear. I’m just making fun of you.” He ruffled Ned’s hair and squeezed him softly. “You know I wouldn’t let anyone join our private polish sessions. …. Well, if you _wanted,_ we could –“

“No!” Ned quickly called out.

“Okay!” Andy hurried to assure him. “Just asking!”

“N-no,” Ned stammered, blushing heavily. “I’m happy with - … We’re - … You’re enough…”

Andy laughed softly and gave him a loving kiss. “It’s alright, babe,” he said. “Let’s forget about this. We’ll just go upstairs, only you and me, and I’m gonna make love to you that’s sweeter than this really awful pie I invented. Okay? And if you’re confused, I’m referring to the latest one, because admittedly all my invented pies were awful, so far…”

“But I’m baking,” Ned mumbled, not sounding too convinced about his own doubts. “The pie isn’t done yet…”

“You can finish it afterwards,” Andy said. “It won’t go anywhere.”

“But-“

“Butt. Exactly,” Andy grinned. “That’s what we will focus on right now. And after that you finish your pie and I’ll do the dishes. Voluntarily! You can’t say no to that.”

“I guess I can’t,” Ned sighed.

Andy smiled and gave him an Eskimo kiss. “Awesome. Then let’s leave.”

He let go of the Piemaker and Ned stepped back to give Andy some space. The man slid off the counter and grabbed Ned’s hand, pulling him along towards the exit. Digby jumped up to follow them.

“You stay here,” Andy ordered. “There are things your dog-eyes should not see. How I take your owner doggy-style, for example. I’m sure that is very confusing to an actual dog.”

Ned blushed again and buried his face in his free hand. Andy was impossible sometimes. Often. All the time, mostly.

Digby barked, but sat in front of the table and waited there, smiling his doggy smile. He would wait here and guard the unfinished pie until Ned would come back. When he was with Andy, Digby only was in the way, he knew that. But it was okay. Because Andy made Ned happy. Very happy. And that was all a dog could wish for his beloved owner.


End file.
